


If Villains Haunt

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga drabble. Queen Nehellenia suffers the consequences after she tries to haunt Sailor Saturn.





	If Villains Haunt

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru sat on her bed and smiled. *I can relax after Queen Nehellenia is defeated. She won't try to harm Sailor Moon another time.* Hotaru gasped as soon as Queen Nehellenia's spirit materialized by a door.

''I am looking forward to haunting all enemies,'' Queen Nehellenia said to Hotaru as she smiled.

Hotaru frowned. *I can't wound a ghost. Another way to defeat Queen Nehellenia?* 

Hotaru saw a blanket and lifted it. She placed it on Queen Nehellenia. She smiled again. *I won't see Queen Nehellenia or hear her.* 

Queen Nehellenia vanished.

A barren house was flawless for a ghost.

 

THE END


End file.
